De pères en fils
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Une vingtaine d'années auparavant, deux amis étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre sans se l'être jamais avoué. Aujourd'hui, leurs fils se retrouvent face à leurs propres sentiments. SBRL puis TLOC. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut !_

_Nous sommes le 10 mars, ce qui veut dire… que c'est l'anniversaire de mon chouchou ! Il a 49 ans aujourd'hui. Alors BON ANNIVERSAIRE 'MUS ! Je sais, c'est con de souhaiter son anniversaire à un perso de roman, mais je suis bizarre…_

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait peut-être que je vous dise de quoi parle ce qui suit, non ?_

_C'est un SBRL-TLOC ( fils de Sirius : Angus Black ). Two-shot ou three-shot, ça dépendra de la longueur de la deuxième partie…_

_Résumé : Une vingtaine d'années auparavant, deux amis étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre sans se l'être jamais avoué. Aujourd'hui, leurs fils se retrouvent face à leurs propres sentiments. Teddy Lupin, 16 ans, est amoureux de Angus Black, de 17 ans son aîné. Comment le fils de Sirius va-t-il réagir face à la déclaration de l'adolescent ?_

_Attention slash : donc bye bye les homophobes !_

_Persos pas à moi ( sauf Angus ) bla bla bla…JKR bla bla bla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Angus était dans le grenier du 12, Grimmauld Place. Il y était venu dans le but de faire un peu de rangement. Mais depuis quelques minutes, peut-être même un quart d'heure, il avait totalement oublié le but premier de sa visite dans la pièce poussiéreuse. En effet, il venait de un carton contenant des affaires ayant appartenu à des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait dû être rangé là par Molly quand la guerre fut finie. À l'intérieur, il trouva divers objets dont deux carnets : les journaux de son père et de Remus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis de ce dernier.

Angus s'était tout de suite plongé dans la lecture du carnet de Sirius, dévorant les pages, riant souvent, riant parfois et pleurant en découvrant la vie de ce père qu'il n'avait quasiment pas connu. En effet, il était né deux mois après que Sirius ait été injustement enfermé à Azkaban. Il n'a fait sa connaissance qu'à l'âge de quatorze ans quand Sirius était revenu vivre au 12, Grimmauld Place. Ils avaient passé en tout et pour tout onze mois ensemble. Onze mois trop courts, mais c'était malgré tout beaucoup plus que le temps où il avait vécu avec sa mère. Celle-ci l'avait abandonné à sa naissance, ne voulant plus avoir avec le "criminel" qu'elle avait eu la faiblesse d'aimer. Il avait été élevé par Andromeda, la cousine préférée de Sirius, et son mari, Ted. Oh, il avait été heureux durant son enfance qu'il avait passée avec Nymphadora, la fille de ses parents adoptifs. Mais il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose : son véritable père.

Quand ils s'étaient enfin rencontrés, ils avaient essayé de rattraper le temps perdu, mais visiblement, il n'était écrit nulle part que Angus et Sirius Black seraient heureux ensemble. Et le 17 juin, 1996, il était passé derrière le mystérieux voile de la Salle de la Mort au Ministère de la Magie.

Angus lisait donc le journal de son père et découvrait, stupéfait, un aspect de celui-ci qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

_**Journal de Sirius Black, 12 octobre 1975**_

_Je suis complètement perdu. Depuis la rentrée, je me suis aperçu que j'éprouve quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié vis-à-vis de Remus. J'ai peur de savoir ce que c'est. Enfin, ce n'est pas ça… Je sais ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à accepter que je suis tombé amoureux de lui._

_Bien sûr, ma relation avec lui m'a toujours semblée différente de celle que j'entretiens avec James et Peter, mais j'avais fini par me dire que c'était dû à son petit problème de fourrure. Que c'est pour ça que je voulais le protéger._

_Bien sûr, je l'ai toujours trouvé mignon avec ses grands yeux dorés et ses mèches de cheveux clairs qui lui tombent dans le visage. Mais pour moi, ça ne voulait rien dire, c'était la simple constatation d'un fait établi : Remus Lupin est un garçon très mignon._

_Et le fait que je grogne plus ou moins quand une fille s'approche trop de lui, n'était pas de la jalousie. Non, c'était juste que je ne voulais pas que n'importe quelle gourgandine le séduise pour le laisser tomber ensuite, le faisant ainsi souffrir._

_Conneries. Je suis amoureux de Remus et terriblement jaloux, voilà la vérité._

_Et ça fait mal de se dire qu'il ne ressentira jamais la même chose à mon encontre._

Ainsi, son père avait été amoureux de Remus. Angus continua sa lecture et pu s'apercevoir à quel point Sirius était mordu du loup-garou ( sans mauvais jeu de mots ). Visiblement, même après avoir rencontré sa mère, il n'avait pas abandonné ses sentiments. Il se demandait si Remus s'était douté de quelque chose. Mais il hésitait à lire le journal du lycanthrope. Peut-être devrait-il le donner à Teddy et ensuite lui demander l'autorisation d'y jeter un œil.

Oui, il devrait faire ça. Et comme c'était les vacances, il allait aller immédiatement chez Andromeda, la grand-mère du garçon. Teddy était le fils de Nymphadora, la sœur de cœur de Angus. Il prit donc les deux journaux, ainsi qu'une photo de Remus et Nymphadora qu'il avait trouvé dans le carton et transplana chez sa mère d'adoption.

-Angus ! Je suis contente de te voir.

-Tu vas bien, Andro ?

-Oui, très bien. Et toi, tout se passe bien ?

-Oui.

-Alors, c'est bien.

-Teddy est là ?

-Oui, il doit être dans sa chambre, je suppose.

-Je vais aller le voir, il faut que je lui donne ça, dit Angus en montrant le journal de Remus. Ça appartenait à son père, je l'ai trouvé au grenier.

-Vas-y. Oh, Angus, tu restes manger ce soir ?

-D'accord.

Angus monta les escaliers et frappa à la deuxième porte à gauche du couloir du premier étage.

-Oui.

Il entra.

-Angus… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je ne savais pas que tu devais venir.

-C'est normal, je n'avais pas prévu de passer aujourd'hui, mais j'ai trouvé des trucs qui appartenaient à tes parents.

-C'est quoi ?

-Le journal de ton père et une photo de Nymphadora et Remus ensemble. J'ai pensé que je devais te les remettre. Tiens.

-Merci, dit Teddy, les larmes aux yeux en regardant la photo. Ils sont magnifiques là-dessus.

L'homme et l'adolescent restèrent un moment à contempler la photo, sans rien dire.

-Tu as lu le journal de papa ?

-Non, je n'ai pas osé. En même temps que je l'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé celui de mon père. Et j'ai découvert quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

-Quoi donc ?

-Lis ça, répondit Angus en montrant une page dans le carnet de Sirius.

Teddy obéit à son aîné, et après quelques minutes, il releva les yeux et regarda Angus avec un drôle de regard.

-Teddy, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-C'est ce que tu viens de faire… Mais vas-y.

-Je voudrais lire le journal de Remus pour voir s'il se doutait de quelque chose.

-Bien sûr que tu peux. On pourrait peut-être le lire ensemble.

-D'accord, je le lirais à haute voix, si tu veux.

-Pas de problème.

Angus prit donc le carnet de Remus et commença sa lecture.

_**Journal de Remus Lupin, 27 novembre 1976**_

_Je suis vraiment un monstre._

_Bien sûr, je sais ce que dirais James, Peter et Sirius si ils m'entendais dire ça : "Ce n'est pas vrai. Ta lycanthropie ne fait pas que toi, Remus, tu es un monstre. Le loup est un monstre, pas toi. Etc…"_

_Mais ils ne savent pas le pire… Le pire, c'est que je ne devrais même plus oser m'approcher d'eux, enfin de Sirius surtout. Je ne devrais pas oser le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne devrais plus lui parler._

_J'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ose penser au sujet de Sirius._

_Oh, Sirius pourquoi faut-il que je t'aime tant. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si attirant ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois un de mes amis ? Pourquoi faut-il que je sois autant amoureux de toi ?_

_Sirius, je t'aime tant mais jamais je ne te le dirais, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié._

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre…Et ils ne se le sont jamais avoué. Toute leur vie, ils ont crû que leur amour était sans espoir.

-Angus…

-Oui ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

* * *

_À suivre ^^_

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième chapitre…Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspi'…_

_**Résumé **__: Une vingtaine d'années auparavant, deux amis étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre sans se l'être jamais avoué. Aujourd'hui, leurs fils se retrouvent face à leurs propres sentiments. Teddy Lupin, 16 ans, est amoureux de Angus Black, de 17 ans son aîné. Comment le fils de Sirius va-t-il réagir face à la déclaration de l'adolescent ?_

_Attention slash : donc bye bye les homophobes !_

_Persos pas à moi ( sauf Angus ) bla bla bla…JKR bla bla bla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Oh, j'allais oublier : Attention guimauve à la fin du chapitre…_

_

* * *

_

_-Angus…_

_-Oui ?_

_-J'ai quelque chose à te dire…_

_

* * *

_

-Je t'écoute.

-Je crois que les Lupin sont tous attirés par des membres de la famille Black.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, mon père était amoureux du tien et il s'est marié avec ta cousine. Et… Et moi aussi, j'aime une personne qui appartient à la famille Black.

Angus ne comprenait pas ce que Teddy était en train de lui dire. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas de qui, le métamorphomage pouvait bien parler. La quasi-totalité des Black était mort. À vrai dire, il n'y avait plus que sa cousine, Narcissa, son fils, Draco et le fils de celui-ci, Scorpius. La femme avait soixante ans, Draco, trente-quatre et Scorpius n'avait que huit ans. Autant dire que les deux premiers étaient beaucoup trop âgés pour le jeune Lupin, qui lui avait seize ans, et Angus était certain que Teddy n'était pas du genre à être attiré par les enfants _( encore heureux ^^ )_. Il restait aussi Andromeda, mais elle était la grand-mère de Teddy.

C'est perplexe, que le fils de Sirius regardait celui de l'amour secret de celui-ci.

-De qui est-ce que tu parles ?, demanda-t-il finalement.

-C'est évident pourtant.

-Pas vraiment, non…

-Tu ne vois pas de qui je veux parler, Angus _Black_.

"Merde, j'avais pas pensé à moi…"

-Mais…mais…mais…

-Mais ?, sourit Teddy, malicieusement.

-Je…je suis trop vieux. J'ai trente-trois ans, Teddy ! Et je ne suis pas gay…

-T'es déjà sorti avec un gars ?

-Je viens de te dire que je ne suis pas homo. Pourquoi je serais sorti avec un mec ?

-Si tu n'as pas essayé, tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne l'es pas.

-Franchement Teddy, si j'étais attiré par les hommes, je m'en serais rendu compte il y a déjà longtemps.

-Pas sûr.

-Tu es vraiment pénible, Teddy !

-Je sais, et il paraît que je suis aussi entêté que ma mère. Tu sais le temps qu'il lui a fallut pour convaincre mon père de l'aimer ? Laisse-moi une chance de te faire changer d'avis…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ça ? Je n'y peux rien si je n'aime pas les hommes.

-J'ai mon idée là-dessus.

Et avant qu'Angus ait pu réagir, Teddy s'était penché vers lui et l'embrassait amoureusement. Angus, lui, ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il repoussa l'adolescent plutôt violemment.

-Non, mais t'es dingue, ou quoi ? Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comme ça.

-Mais je t'aime, Angus !

D'entendre Teddy lui dire clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, fit comprendre à Angus que le garçon était sincère. Et que son baiser l'avait troublé plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

-Teddy…, soupira le fils de Sirius.

-Angus, répondit ledit Teddy sur le même ton.

-Arrête ça. S'il te plaît.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De me regarder comme ça.

En effet, Teddy regardait Angus droit dans les yeux avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu me mets mal à l'aise.

-Ça te trouble ?

-Euh…oui, un peu.

Teddy eut alors un sourire mystérieux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Si je te trouble avec un simple regard, c'est que je dois te plaire plus que tu ne veux bien l'avouer.

-Non, Teddy, je t'en prie… Je ne peux pas. J'ai le double de ton âge…

Angus semblait désespéré.

-Mais je m'en fous de ça ! Je t'aime, tu comprends ?! C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi !

-Non. Non, je veux pas. Je ne veux pas faire ça. Je n'ai pas le droit, tu n'es qu'un enfant.

-J'ai seize ans ! Merde, Angus. Oublie l'âge, oublie que tu n'es jamais sorti avec un homme. Oublie que tu me connais depuis que je suis né. Oublie tout ça et après réponds-moi honnêtement. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aimer autrement que comme un frère ou un neveu ?

-Je ne sais pas, Teddy. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

-Alors prends le temps d'y penser, j'attendrais. D'accord ?

-Oui, souffla Angus.

______

Dans l'appartement d'Angus Black, à Hogsmeade.

-J'ai bien fait d'attendre quelques semaines, sourit Teddy.

Il était allongé sur le lit d'Angus et caressait le torse nu de l'homme.

-Je n'aurais jamais crû, le jour où tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, qu'un jour je serais heureux de te serrer dans mes bras et de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes.

-Tu ne regrettes rien, alors ?

-Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, Teddy.

Et sur ces mots, Angus embrassa amoureusement son jeune amant.

-Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu sors en douce du château pour venir me retrouver. Je n'ai pas envie d'être la cause de ton échec scolaire.

-Sachez, monsieur Black, que je suis le meilleur élève de ma classe.

-Je suis fier de vous, monsieur Lupin.

______

Et quelque part au-delà des nuages, deux hommes et une femme, regardait les deux jeunes hommes en souriant.

-Ils sont mignons nos fils, dit la femme.

Et les deux hommes hochèrent la tête en se souriant.

-Allez, les garçons, je vous laisse, dit Nymphadora.

Quand elle fut partie, un des deux hommes dit à l'autre :

-Ce que nous n'avons pas eu durant notre vie, ils le vivent pour nous.

-Oui. Et maintenant, nous sommes ensemble, mon 'Mus.

-Je t'aime, Paddy.

-Moi aussi.

* * *

_Bon, le passage avec Sirius, Remus et Nymphadora n'était pas prévu, mais bon…_

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
